Vehicle components have become increasingly more customizable, both to match user preferences and for aesthetic purposes. For example, a display portion of an electronic dashboard of a vehicle may include information and images that are specific to the particular vehicle in which it is installed. For example, the display may show an exact image of the vehicle when displaying various vehicle features, such as, for example, a “door ajar” warning so that an observer recognizes exactly which door is open. Because manufacturers typically manufacture several different vehicle models, each having one or more body styles, the exact image of the vehicle to display may vary. Currently, an electronic dashboard that is specific to a particular model and body style must be made for each model and body style. Such a requirement increases the number of variations of the electronic dashboard, which can lead to increased cost.
Accordingly, a need exists for a universal electronic dashboard or component thereof that is customizable such that the electronic dashboard can be installed in any of a manufacturer's vehicles, regardless of model or body type, yet still display images, information, and features that are specific to each vehicle model and body type in which it is installed.